Klunder U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,445 discloses a process wherein partially reduced potassium thiosulfate in solution with formate passes from a packed bed scrubber to a stirred regenerator 20. The regenerator 20 has reaction zone 21 which operates at conditions of 450.degree. to 550.degree. F. and 400 to 800 psig. Note column 4 lines 33-37.
Ridgway U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,200 discloses a shell and tube fermentor wherein coolant passes on the shell side of the fermentation tubes. Air is fed from beneath the fermentation tubes as shown in FIG. 3.
Gorin U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,310 discloses the recirculating of a solution withdrawn from a scrubbing circuit. This recirculated solution passes through a reducer adapted to withstand elevated temperatures and pressures the reducer vessel may be a stirred tank, a bubble column or a packed bed absorber. Note column 6 lines 17-24.
Yavorsky et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,691 discloses a scrubbing process with a stirred regenerator.
Yavorsky et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,042 discloses a scrubbing process with provision for regeneration.
Gorin et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,937,788 and 3,937,787 each disclose scrubbing processes with regenerators.
Gorin et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,080 discloses a scrubbing process.